Will you help me?
by Hydrochloric Cutie
Summary: Rachel made that promise about 25, but now that she sees all her friends hooking up, she's questioning that. She wants to do it with someone she trusts not to spread it around or make fun of her... who to go to but Blaine


Will you help me?

**Disclaimer: I would like to remind people that I do not own Glee… if I did, I would be a whole lot richer than I am now. Also, if you don't like this pairing, don't read it. There is a warning for graphic material. This one-shot is based on an episode of Queer as Folk (US) season 1 episode 19 = ) I just hope this portrays the feelings behind that episode and these two characters. **

"So do you think he'll help?" Rachel asked, wringing her hands together nervously. She had finally gotten back on good terms with Kurt after the whole Alcohol Awareness week debacle with Blaine Anderson, the Warbler's soloist, and Kurt's current love interest. They are actually together now, and have been for near six months, and couldn't be happier. Rachel's senior year was here and she has a dilemma. She didn't plan on sleeping around with anyone at McKinley or when she went off to college, but she didn't want to go off to college not knowing what it was all about.

"I'll ask him," Kurt said slowly. "I know you have your reasons, but I just hope this isn't you trying to turn him straight again. I mean, can't you get Puck to do it? You two have this weird kind of friendship."

"Don't worry," Rachel assured him. "I know you two are gay, but I'd rather it be one of you two than any of the guys at school. Finn… well, we all know why I won't touch that with a ten foot pole. Noah is like my best friend and is finally dating a nice girl from Temple, and I don't want that to get messed up too soon. And Sam is bouncing back and forth between Quinn and Santana, ewwe. Artie is with Brittany. And well, you're out because you're like one of my best friends, and to be honest, it would be really weird."

"Alright," Kurt said, understanding her reasoning. "I'll talk to him tonight and let you know probably this weekend."

She practically squealed and hugged him. He returned the hug. Kurt already knew the answer. Blaine would do it. He always liked helping people and he still had a soft spot for Rachel. But Kurt texted anyway. "Wanna meet for coffee?"

A few moments later he got a return text "Sure… after Warbler practice?" Kurt replied in affirmation and made his way back to Dalton to complete his afternoon classes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Kurt drove when they went for coffee and was rather quiet; which was odd for Blaine, because Kurt was normally a chatterbox. "What's wrong?" the curly haired Warbler asked.

"Let's get some caffine and then I'll let you know," Kurt replied as he parked outside of what they considered "their" coffee shop.

"Does this have anything to do with your little lunch date with Rachel?" Blaine teased.

"It does actually."

"You're not going straight for Rachel are you? Cause one of us already went through that," he chuckled. They walked in.

"No, 100% gay here," Kurt giggled, his voice accentuating its flamboyant character.

"Alright then, it can't be too bad then," he sighed.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Kurt warned as he gave their coffee order and paid. Blaine went to go get their table off in the corner. Kurt joined him a few minutes later.

"Okay, so what's this all about?" Blaine asked.

"So I went to meet Rachel for lunch," Kurt began. "She was asking for an 'educational' experience." Blaine was confused. "She wants to get her first time over with and wants you to do it."

"What?" Blaine half shouted. "She wants me to do what? Why doesn't she just get one of her glee guys to pop her cherry?"

Kurt sat there and explained what Rachel had told him this afternoon and all her reasons for not choosing a guy from McKinley to "do the honors".

"Why not you?"

"She said it would be weird, and I would have to agree," Kurt said. "I mean, making out with Brittany was one of the strangest experiences of my life."

"True."

"You don't have to say yes," Kurt said softly. "If push comes to shove, I'll do it, but she asked for you."

"I know, this is just really strange. I've never been with a girl. I never kissed a girl before Rachel, and I barely remember anything from that party," Blaine said. He could appreciate the female form, but he was far more attracted to the male form. He enjoyed Rachel's company a lot, he liked their date, but he knew he felt an urge to help her because of their friendship. "I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I respect what she's trying to do. I know I'm glad I had my first time with someone I trust," Blaine replied, putting his hand on Kurt's leg as a sign of affection. I'll help her out, I'll text her."

"I must say, I'm not a jealous as I thought I'd be," Kurt smiled. "I made sure she wasn't trying to turn you straight again." They just sat there a laughed over the attempts at the tiny diva to kiss him straight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Hey." Rachel got this text from Blaine just after dinner.

"Hey, Blaine. How are you?"

"I'm good. Kurt told me about you 'lunch date'."

"Oh… and?"

"I'll help."

"Really?"

"Yes really. What do you have planned for this weekend?"

"Nothing really."

"Would you like to come up here on Sunday? I don't want to interfere with you going to Temple Saturday."

"That would be fine. I can be there around three."

"That's fine. I'll see you then. ; )"

Rachel put down her phone and laid back on her bed, taking a deep breath and smiling to herself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sunday came rather quickly for all parties involved. Blaine made sure he washed his sheets and straightened his already clean room. Rachel made sure she wore matching under garments, no need to wear her normal cotton ones. She needed to impress him and make him able to do this. She drove out to Dalton Academy and Blain met her at the parking lot so he could walk her to his dorm room. He made small talk with her to make this more comfortable, and it seemed to be working. They got to his bed and sat down. "You nervous?"

"Kinda," she replied, wringing her hands together. He leaned over and grabbed the hand closest to him. Blaine kissed the back of it and looked up at her.

"I'm glad you feel comfortable enough with me to do this," he revealed honestly.

"I do trust you."

He smiled at her and kissed her hand again, the slowly moved his lips up her arm, ghosting them over her neck, and pulled back briefly before kissing her lips. He remembered their sober kiss back at the coffee house and this was much different from that one. He felt a platonic love for this petite brunette. She got a bit more confident after a few moments and leaned further into the kiss. Her fingers skated their way into his curly hair, which he left devoid of hair-gel because he figured her for a hair-girl. Although her hands were smaller, the strength she had in them reminded Blaine of his boyfriend. He swore he wouldn't think of Kurt, but there were quite a few similarities. Blaine mentally shook his head and focused on the girl he was kissing. He moved his hands down her back and pulled her onto his lap. Now she was getting more comfortable, because she'd done this before, with Finn, Noah, and Jesse.

To keep things progressing, his hands slipped under the back of her shirt, feeling her warm supple skin under his fingers, keeping firm pressure against her. If she didn't like something he told her to make sure to let him know, this was for her, so he would change tactics. She began to undo the buttons on his cardigan, very similar to what he wore to her party all those months ago at Drunk-fest 2011. Once that was out of the way, her hands made their way all around his shoulders, and she had quite a thing for shoulders. **(A/N: She may or may not like them, but I sure do = P)** Rachel was quite comfortable kissing Blaine; he made everything easy and pushed her in all the right ways.

Their shirts were the next thing to go he looked down at her black lace bra. "Beautiful," he murmured," looking back up at her face. Just because he liked guys, doesn't mean that he didn't think Rachel wasn't beautiful. He knew girls like reassurance, he'd looked it up before hand. She blushed but he kissed her before she could say anything. Her hands were just like her rambles… all over the place. They went from his shoulders, to his hair, to his abs, and eventually to his belt buckle. She stilled there, questioning her actions.

"It's fine," he assured her. "You do what ever you're comfortable with, that's why I'm here."

"I just feel awkward," she said.

"Well, I haven't done this before either, so it'll be a learning experience for the both of us," Blaine said. "I want this to be good for you. So you let me take care of you."

She nodded and he lifted her off of his lap and stood her in front of him. His hands found the zipper on her skirt and lowered it slowly. The skirt fell to the floor with a soft sound and her matching lacy panties were revealed. Her hands undid the belt buckle on his jeans and unthreaded it from the belt loops. The jeans shifted down to she could see his hip bones peaking out and she could see more of where his happy trail led. 'It's really a shame he's gay,' Rachel thought. 'He's fine!' Soon the jeans were kicked aside with the skirt.

At this point, Blaine turned down the bed and the climbed under the sheet. She looked vulnerable and nervous, lying there looking up at him. He leaned down to give her a reassuring kiss before removing his boxers. "You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah," she replied, her breathing becoming a bit more rapid. "I wanna do this."

"Okay." His hands fell to her panties and slowly drew them down her legs. Now from the research he did, it was similar to guys. From her lips, his strayed down to her neck, nipping and soothing his way down, while his hand ran down her side to where her legs met. This was a new feeling for him, it was warm and wet to start with. 'I must be better than I thought if she's this wet,' Blaine thought. One finger, 'Man she's tight, might almost be as tight as Kurt'. Two fingers. 'Oh hey, she's moaning, that's a good sign.' Three fingers, 'Alright, I think she's ready.' Her face was flush and her breathing increased. Blain looked into her eyes and she gave him a nod. He smiled down at her before rolling off and grabbing the condom from the bedside table. After putting it on and checking it was on right, he rolled back over and settled himself between her legs. Running his fingers through her hair, he pulled her up for a kiss. As she was distracted by the kiss, he pushed his way in.

Rachel cried out but Blaine just deepened the kiss. Her hands weaved their way into his curly hair, pulling him almost painfully close. He waited, just like with Kurt, for the pain to subside enough and he could move again. It didn't take long at all but she did more than just nod and let him go, she bucked her hips up against his bringing him even deeper. And so he began to move, slowing but firmly. Blaine eventually broke the kiss and looked at her; she was beautiful, and if he wasn't gay, he probably would have dated her. Her hair was fanned out on his pillow, her cheeks had a faint blush, and her eyes were closed, a look of pleasure on her face. Her hands traced his body as his thrusts got faster.

"Oh God, Blaine," she panted. His thrusts got faster and Rachel kept making these cute little sounds somewhere between a squeak and a gasp. Blaine could feel himself getting close, so he hooked his left arm under her right knee and pinned it up to her chest. Luckily she was flexible enough and didn't complain when he went deeper.

Rachel let out quite a moan as she came, forcing Blaine over the edge as well. He stayed in her for a few moments before rolling off to the side and out of her. After taking care of the condom, he put his boxers back on and tossed Rachel his shirt to put on. No words were needed. They would remember this for the rest of their lives.


End file.
